Murdoc's Lil Pet
by MargoFargo
Summary: ;D
1. Margo!

**Kong studio 2001 RIP! **

"Mud's would you like to explain where were driving to?" Russel asked holding the rail of the Geep. "Yeah Muds! Ye' wake us up early in the morin' and shove us into a car. Plus you won't even tell us were the ell' were going!" 2D snorted and Noodle yawned quietly knowing better not to ask anything. "I have some business to attend to and I needed some help" I mumbled and parked in front of the house of horrors. This house i grew up in. I took a deep breath and got out of the car. "Muds this is your dad's house?!" 2D shouted and Russel grabbed me. "Shotting your dad wont help, even though he deserves it" He said and I pulled away snickering to myself. I saw a figure in the window it was the one i was looking for. Not my dad my lil sister.

**_Flashback last night_**

Beep!Beep! My phone was going off and with a groan i answered. "Murdoc speaking" I moaned. "Murdoc it's your old pal Greg from down the street" Greg panted. "Greg? Oh whats up man! Haven't heard from you in a while" I snickered and flopped onto my chair in my Winne. "Well as sad as it is i didn't call you to talk about your successful life. It's about you lil' sis" His almost american accent made me smile but back to being serious. "What! What she do this time?" I sprung up. "Nothing i'm just worried bout' her. Saw her yesterday with bruises all over her arms and huge gash in her face." He said then a sound of a woman.'Please deposit another quarter' "Well what am i suppose to do about it Gregy?!" I shouted. "You live in that huge ass house how bout you spare a room in till she can get a place of her own" He said. "Fine. But she better not give me lip or ill take it out on you Greg" I groaned. "That's why i called from a pay phone! Had to jog all the way downtown just call ya so you wouldn't track me down" He hung up. "GREG!"

**_End of flash back. _**

I unlocked the door and saw Margo sleeping on the couch. Her short black hair stood up while her face was buried in the pillow. She had shorts on and one of my old hammy down shirts that i had to wear because of my cheap ass father. "Oi! Margo" I said and she shot up scared. "I wasn-" Her blue eyes caught mine with a painful stare. She was lucky not to get any traits from our father. No green skin or nasty eyes. Just the beauty of the woman our dad knocked up. "Murdoc?" She whispered confused. "Yep it's your older brother Muds!" I said trying to lighten the mood. "Why the hell are you here?! You just deserted me here and not even saying goodbye-" She shut up with the sound of the back door opening. We both knew the sound to well that we could count the foot steps of him in our heads. Margo shot up and ran behind me. Just like she did when she was younger. "MARGO! WHERE ARE YOU? FILTHY BITCH!" He shouted. "Murdoc? Is that you?" He smiled evilly. "Margo go get your things your coming with me" I said in a low tone and she just looked at me. "Go!" I demanded and she sprinted. "What the hell? You can't just take my slave away from me!" He said coming close to me. "First off Dad she's not your fuckin' slave she's your daughter! She's 19 she can leave when ever she wants and i'm taking her under my wing for awhile." Margo came out with my old jacket on and a bag filled with her stuff. "So that's what happened to my favorite jacket" I mumbled and led her out of the house. "Murdoc-" Russel saw Margo and looked at me. "Good ridens!" Dad called from the porch. Margo sat in the middle of Noodle and Russel. She smiled at Noodle who instantly clung onto her falling fast asleep.

Margo was instantly fascinated by Kong studio, who wouldn't be! 2D followed Margo around starring at her. "Uh. Muds whats with 2D?" She asked me and looked over at the man who was peeking from the hall way. "I don't know. The last time he saw you,you were bout 16." I scratched my head. "Really? Wow." She snickered and waved to boy who blushed like crazy when she did. "Oh yeah! Here" She gave me a envolpe and she ran out. "Catch up! You missed a lot" She called from the hall. Out poured pictures of her on stage with her band and her playing bass. On she was jumping off of the stage high in the air screaming into the microphone. She's a singer and a bass player? "That's my girl!" I mumbled proudly as i fliped threw them with sheer pride.

**Margo POV**

I played with my yo-yo while watching tv with Russel. I like Russel, I get him. Plus he makes me feel safe..he's huge! Noodle walked in waking up from her sleep coma and saw my yo-yo. "Yo-yo!" She tried to say in English and she watched it. Her eyes would follow it like a dog at a piece of bacon. "Here" I handed it to her and she squealed. Down up down Up. I swear smoke was coming off of the rope. "She does love yo-yo's" Russel smiled and flipped the channel. "MARGO!" Murdoc came bashing threw the door of the garage. "Yeah?" I said low thinking i'm in trouble. "Why didn't ye' tell me you were in a band!!" He said holding the pictures. "Well I like tried calling you like a zillion times but i got the same response. 'Oi! Don't ye' know i'm building a world famous band here!?" I mimicked his voice perfectly that Russel and Noodle clapped. "But they kicked ME out of the band! Cuz some other singer chick got them a audition for a record label. Damn that Paula" I mocked my so called family band. "Paula? Paula Cracker?" Murdoc asked and laughed a bit. "Yeah why?" I laid back on Russel's stomach knowing he wouldn't mind. "That ass has nothing on you" Russel said. "More like cracker ass" I laughed and Russel erupted in laughter. "Hey since your going to be here. How bout Mar's can help us out on the album" Russel suggested to Mud's. "Fine if you can handle it" Murdoc smiled evilly and I rolled my eyes.

Room 11 in Kong near Russel's

I sat in my room coming up with some song I could 'wow' Mud's with. All I really want is for him to be proud of me, since he's the only one who cares. Russel's snoring boomed from next store but it didn't bother me. "When the MC rhyme and the dj spin i want yall to just get down." I read to myself. "I know you like that. You wanna try that. It's like a flashback. So shake your ass crack." I failed at rapping it to myself and threw the pad of paper at the end of the bed. Smoke started to form at the end of my bed and the room darkened. "Oh my god! Fire" I shouted. "SHH! It's okay" A blue ghost appeared. "I'm Del" He held out his hand and I shook it nervously. "Ive never met a ghost before." I smiled. "And ive never met a white girl who could rap" He said grabbing the pad of paper. "Mind if I use this? Ive been working on something of my own to and this is actually what i need!" He begged. "We can share the cred! Come on girl" He smiled and nodded. "Lets here with ya got" I smiled and waited. "Well thats the problem i don't have a beat" He said. Then I whistled a tune I whistled while washing clothes. "AHH! I like that" He begun the rap at what he called 'Rock the House'. "I like it" I smiled. "Oh snap Russel is waking up i got to go here!" He quickly wrote down the lyrics at super ghost speed. "BYE MARS!" He was sucked back into Russel in the other room. "Hmm Rock the House?" I giggled and put the pad of paper on the night stand.

Kitchen

So hungry! My stomach growled. I haven't eaten in DAYS! I opened the fridge to greeted by the horrid smell of everything gone bad. But compared to the bathroom in the Winne this fridge could be king of switzerland. Wait what? "Never mind" I mumbled and shut the door. Something tugged at my shirt and it was tiny Noodle. "Yes sweetie?" I asked and she pointed to the cabinet. She handed me a key and I opened it. Stacks of sugar pops surrounded each other followed with soy milk. "Hai!" She handed me a bowl and I grabbed a box. We sat at the table and shoveled down the pops. Noodle went on about something bout 2D and Russel eating her pops all the time. Well i think; thats all the Japanese I know. 2D walked in dragging his arms and stumbling rubbed his eyes and turned on the sink. He lowered his head under the sink and stayed there for awhile. "Uh?" I mumbled and wiped away the sugar pops off my face. 2D shot up and then shook out his hair. "You okay hun?" I asked taking a sip from my tea. "Yeah. Just a little pissed though. I went out for awhile last night and ran into my ex and her new 'boy toy'" He scooted next to me and slammed his head on the table. Noodle has tip toed knowing this was adult talk. I patted him on the head and he smiled at my touch. "You've always calmed me down" He said into the table. "I try my best" I yawned. "Tired?" He looked at me. "No.." I lied and just looked at me with that face. That face I love. Wow 2D is hot now..not his old dorky self. "Mars!" 2D waved his hand in front of my face. "Earth to Mars!" He said in that charming accent and I turned red. "Uh-" I stuttered out and covered my face. "Are you okay?" He laughed a bit at my blush. Then foot steps down the hall. My favorite sound. Cuban Heeled Boots very hard to find around these days. "Margo dear! Someone's here to see ya!" Murdoc stood in the doorway with him.."Why the hell are you here?" I stood up and my fist tightened.


	2. Circles and Ex Boyfriends

Margo POV still..

"Why the hell are you here?" I said and my fist tightened. His green eyes caught mine with smirk on his face. Meet my ex boyfriend Brian Nate. "I was looking for ya. Old Greggy told me that ya were staying with your bro" He popped his gum. "Well what do you want?" I said. "I came to drop somethings off that were yours down at my apartment. Paula said to throw them away but I thought that was little bit harsh" He said walking down the hall wanting me to follow him. "It's all here. Clothes,Cds, and underwear" He winked and I slapped him. "I deserved that" He rubbed his cheek. "And doesn't underwear fall under clothes anyway" I grabbed the box and showed him the door. "K take care of yourself" He kissed me on the cheek and waved from the door. I sat down the box and watched him leave. Siting on his motercycle was Paula giving me a death stare. "Hey Paula" I shouted and flipped her off. Brain laughed a little and jumped on his bike. ZOOOM! "Is this the part were i'm suposse to say he doesn't deserve you or lie bout how your to good for him?" Murdoc said looking over shoulder. "No. But you can date him if ya like him so much" I smiled and shoved a box into Mud's arms. "Well he is quiet a charmer!" He laughed and I smiled at his creepy laugh. We stepped into the lift and waited. Things are starting to look better! No more fearing my god damn dad or dealing with the stress of an over working band. Life is good! "Margo!" Murdoc yelled bringing me back to my senses. "Oh sorry. Just kind of zoned out there!" I laughed and walked out of the lift. "Yeah. Yeah lets go my arm's are getting tired" He groaned softly to himself and walked into my room.

A few weeks later..

I sat at the table with Noodle trying to teach her English. "Circle" I said holding an orange up. "Cir- Cir- Circle!" She said. "Good!" I smiled. "Margo" I pointed to me. "Margo-san!" She smiled and then pointed to Russel at the end of the table reading the paper. "Russel-san!" She said. "Very good!" I gave her an animal cracker and she gobled it down. 2D walked in and stopped when he saw me. "2D-san!" Noodle shouted and waited for cookie. I gave her one and stood up. "Here" I handed 2D his pills. "Oh thanks luv i needed some right now." He said low tone of voice. Is he mad at me? I knew I was being pushy. "No problem. If ya need anything just tell me." I folded my arms around my chest and looked down."You alright Mars?" He lifted my chin up to meet eyes with his. "Uh-" I flushed red. "Red!" Noodle shouted and waited for a cookie. I covered my face and laughed. This is so embarrassing! "Yeah I'm fine" I sat back down with Noodle. "Well i'll be in the studio if ya need me" He smiled and walked out. "Here you go smarty pants." I threw the entire box at her and she smiled as she sorted out the giraffes from the hippos. Murdoc walked in and noticed I was still bright red. "You look like an embarrassed lobster" He snickered and grabbed a beer from the fridge. "Noodle whats that word I taught you about Muds?" I asked her while cooling down. "Alcoholic!" She nodded and Russel broke down laughing. "Very funny Margo. Very funny" Muds rolled his eyes and walked out. Its been a few weeks since Muds saved me from that prison. It's still been majorly awkward between 2D and me. Plus I'm still not used to the fact that i'm living with Muds to begin with!


	3. Plastic Beach Now so don't get confused!

**2D POV**

_The universe feels like its standing still, I want to comfort her but I can't. Margo stares out the window of the lobby hoping the cop car roll up carrying news of her sweet Noodle. Russel weeps in the corner holding his baby girls old helmet she used to wear. Margo and Russel were defiantly the mother and father of lil Noodle. Me. I was the older brother, the one to protect her. I should of-no It's all over now and I can't make up excuses. Murdoc walks in and kneels down to Margo sitting down. He mumbles something and Margo collapses on top of him. Sobbing Mars clungs onto Murdoc. I cover my face and slide down the wall. A sharp pain attacks my stomach. Margo suddenly stopped crying and looked out the window. "I can..feel her" She pressed her hand on the glass and smiled. "I know it sounds crazy but-" She stopped and smiled. _

I remember those few days Margo stayed after the incident. It was the biggest mistake of my life so far. I didn't tell how I felt about her. I wanted to runaway with her. I didn't care about our minor age difference or Murdoc hating me. I love Margo Niccals, that's it. Right when she was about to leave I started to run down the stairs but with a peck on the cheek for Murdoc, Margo vanished. It's been 6 years and I still love her.

* * *

**Russel POV**

"Russel can you slow down just a bit! I think I'm going to be sick" Mars hung onto my bald scalp.

"Keep going Russel-san I got the newbie" Noodle laughed.

"That's not very nice. I'm the one who found you! You should feel grateful" Margo took deep breaths so she wouldn't puke.

"Sorry okaasan" Noodle hugged Mars.

"Yeah, yeah. Now hold still" Mars sat up and started to mediate quietly.

Finally we reached this so called island 'plastic beach'.

"MURDOC!" I shouted loud that Mars yelped.

"Okay that's it I'm going to puke" Margo sat up but amazingly didn't vomit.

"Intruder! Intruder alert!" That android thing yelled.

"Oi! Hold on!" Murdoc came walking down the beach. "Oh Russ is that you? Still haven't called Jenny I see. HA!"

"I found Noodle" I said and Murdoc just stood there frozen.

* * *

**Margo POV**

Murdoc stood there frozen.

"Um. Correction! Oksaan found me" Noodle slid down Russel's arm and I tried it to but failed. SPLASH.

"Oksaska what- Margo get out here!" Murdoc called as I ran out of the water and quickly climbed up Russel again.

"No!" I shouted.

"Get down from oversized Russel's head right now!" He shouted and the Android pointed her gun at me.

Noodle walked behind the droid and grabbed it by the head. SNAP. It came clear off her structure and rolled to Murdoc's feet. Russel let out a small chuckle and placed me on his head with his huge hands.

"That was to easy" Noodle wiped off the oil on her face "Must be a defect".

"Do you know how much that cost!" Murdoc grabbed its dislodged head. "And you need to stop hanging around Margo. Your devolving her attitude, along with boobs that's way to much for me to handle"

"Shouldn't you be grateful that the original is back!" I shouted and sat down cross legged.

"So how'd you find her Margo!?" He ignored my statement.

"Lets just say ive been to hell and back" I laughed and stood up. But slipped and fell back into the water.

"I really don't believe you beat up demons or even handled hell" Murdoc walked out and helped me up.

"It wasn't Margo it was her new friend" Russel laid in the ocean. "Demon Boy!"

Murdoc and Noodle cringed at the name.

"His name is Mark and I adopted him" I corrected.

"How do you adopt a demon from hell?" Murdoc laughed.

"Well you got to sign some paper work, draw some blood, and get a whistle" I showed him the wooden whistle I had. "But I promised him that I only blow it if was an emergency or I was just really lonely. He's older now and less dark. Tan skin, black hair, and red eyes! The son i've always wanted, but never wanted to make" I rubbed my stomach. Ow that would hurt.

"Well i'm so happy that your out in the world adopting demons before you ever call to check in once in awhile!" Murdoc walked back up in the house.

**Later that night on Russel's head.**

"I wonder how they get that ball on the string, then onto the paddle. Ya know? It's freakin amazing" I smiled and stared at the dark sky. Stars laid perfectly, smiling down at me.

"You know it's just a staple and some glue" Noodle took off her mask and rubbed her scared eye. I stared at the buldge and tears started to form.

"Are you always going to start to cry every time I take off my mask!" She laughed.

"Hey i'm getting used to it and I don't like seeing my baby hurt" I messed up her hair.

"I hope 2D's still the same as always. Murdoc said we could see him tomorrow."

"2D's going to be 2D trust me. I know my Stu"

"Your Stu?" She laughed.

"I-I-I didn't mean it like he was mine I mean-" I blushed and covered my face.

"Mars we both know you have a thing for D" Russel groaned.

"Whatever. It's not he'll ever love me back. He thinks I'm Murdoc's Lil pet and wouldn't dare date me" I yawned.

"Ya never know!" Noodle threw a blanket over us and we drifted off to sleep.

Me and 2D? Yeah right! 2D can't stand me, he probably thinks i'm annoying...or sumthink...

**Oksaan - Mom**


End file.
